I Really Love You
by Betrayal5
Summary: It's storming outside and Sora is scared stiff! He sneaks out of his room to find Riku, his best friend, hoping he will comfort him. Sora expects some security from his friend, but what he ends up getting is much deeper than that...ONESHOT RIKUXSORA.


_HERES AN OPENING INTRO STATEMENT FOR **ME**!!!  
(work with me here people!!)_

_This is one of the very first fics I've written, it is yaoi, Kingdom Hearts II, RikuxSora...I am VERY fond of this pairing as well as AxelxRoxas(akuroku). IF YOU DON'T LIKE RIKUXSORA OR YAOI, DON'T READ..._

_As previsously stated, I am a first timer, so don't be to rough on me!! D: I am NOT a writter, I am a photographer, check me out on deviantart i am also there, BETRAYAL5, as I am here...I AM NOT A WRITTER.....Just got a little bored, love the fics on this site and decided to have a go at it...XDD_

_SO....This is a one-shot written by ME, a bored 14 year-old girl yaoi loving girl, so don't expect much...._

_I don't own the character or the kingdom hearts game or the kingdom hearts II game or anything else, i'm just a girl who got bored and decided to write a fic...YADDA YADDA YADDA!!! WE KNOW I DON'T OWN IT....OR MUCH MORE WOULD BE HAPPENING(if you catch my drift ;D)_

_ANYWAYS....THANKS FOR READING!!!!_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Pillow over his head, body curled tightly under bed sheets, Sora lay in his bed, shaking. Thunder boomed loudly outside the window of his room in the apartment he shared with his best friend, Riku. Raindrop hit the window pane heavily and as the storm outside grew more restless, Sora did too. A loud clap of thunder caused the boy to let out a yelp and he buried himself deeper in his covers.

Seeking comfort, he slid himself out of bed, little white socks landing gently on the hardwood floor. A shiver ran down his body has he left the warmth of his sheets, and the cold air in the apartment took him by surprise. Boxers and a T-Shirt aren't a good combination when not under sheets, he thought to himself, as he closed the door to his room. Quietly, he walked down the dark hallways in the apartment, only an occasional flash of lightning showing where he was stepping. He stood right outside the door he wanted to walk through.

He looked at the door, remembering what Riku had said one of the first nights they were sharing the apartment. "Sora...please don't wake me up unless you really, really need me..."…."...I really do need you, Riku. I always have..." he said under his breath. He hesitated to grab the door knob. As he was about to turn and walk back to his room, a sudden combination on thunder and lightning propelled him through the door and into Riku's room.

It's quiet in Riku's room...You can't even hear the thunder...he thought, and it was true. There were only flashes of lightning that seeped through the blinds and quickly disappeared and all you could hear was the sound of his soft breathing as he slept. Sora stepped slowly and carefully across the floor to the bed, making sure not to step on anything. Suddenly, he tripped over something lying on the floor. He fell and summer salted so he landed abruptly back on his feet, hands clutching the edge of Riku's bed, trying desperately to find some stability. A loud gasp of suprise escaped him and he held his breath, hoping his little accident didn't wake his sleeping friend.

Sora waited for Riku to wake up, but he didn't. Riku just gave a low grunt and shifted his body so he was facing Sora, instead of the wall, but still sleeping. Sora quietly let out the breath of air he was holding in, and looked down and his friend. Riku. His best friend since he could even remember...He was his best friend, but whenever he looked at him, he saw an angel. He saw perfection. He saw someone he loved more than anyone else in the whole world...

Sora looked at his friend. Long, soft, silver hair fell over Riku's face. Sora gently took his fingers and brushed the hair that hid the face of his friend away. His pale skin seemed to glow. His closed lids hid the stunning aquamarine eyes that Sora so loved to see every day. His lips a soft, pale pink, and Sora so longed to have meet his own. His face was beautiful. He was wearing long, red, plaid pajama pants and a white T-shirt. He knew because Riku always wore this to sleep in. His body, built perfectly, like his face, it's not to feminine, but not to masculine. Unlike Sora, who was more feminine and was teased about this. Riku was muscular, but not too much. He was taller than Sora, but not too much taller...just enough so that Sora's head would rest on the middle of his chest. So perfect...

Sora got so lost looking at Riku, he almost forgot why he was there. A large clap of thunder brought Sora back to reality...

_"Riku....Riku, wake up..."_ he whispered with a stutter, as he gave his friends shoulder a light shake.

Riku eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly and looked at Sora.

_"Hey...what's up?...the place on fire er somethin'?"_ he asked drowsily.

_"...umm...n-no...i-it's storming and i-"_ Sora stammered.

Riku smirked,_ "...you got scared?"_

Sora looked at his feet shamefully, _"...Y-yeah......A-and I was w-wondering if uh...if I could...ya know...um-"_

Before Sora could finish asking, Riku quickly pulled him down onto the bed, causing Sora to let out a small "eep!" in suprise.

_"Of course, Sora..."_ Riku finished with a devious smile.

Sora scooted away from Riku abit, after realizing how close they were. Riku moved, so he was on top of Sora. He had Soras legs pinned underneath his own, arms pinned to the bed, leaving Sora unable to move. He made the space in between their faces go from a foot away to only a few inches, which made Sora blush furiously. They lay like this for a while, just starring into each other's eyes.

Sora said softly _"R-Riku...?"_

Riku lifted his hand and caressed Soras cheek. Without warning, Riku pulled Sora into a perfect, gentle kiss. Sora was stunned, but slowly melted into the kiss. As Riku pulled away, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, and pulled him back into another kiss. Riku ran his fingers ginerly through Sora's hair. Sora stifled a moan as Riku dragged his tongue across Sora's lip, begging for entrance and Sora gave him permission to do so. While their tongues explored, Sora slid his hands under Rikus shirt, his fingers running along Riku's taunt muscles. 'He's been working out...' Sora thought.

Sora inhailed shakily as Riku bit his neck. He kissed, and teased his tongue along Sora's sensitive skin. Sora let a soft moan of ecstasy. Riku's lips kissed their way back up to Sora's, and were once again locked in a passionate kiss. Sora pulled away from Riku. He embraced him and longingly whispered in Riku's ear,

_"I love you Riku...I **REALLY** love you..."_

Riku just smiled and whispered back,

_"I **REALLY** love you, too Sora..."_


End file.
